Yours,
by merinxD
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura correspond through letters while he is on his journey. Multi writer piece, by arigato-sasusaku and merinxd
1. Sasuke Letter 01

_-Sasuke and Sakura correspond through letters.-_

The lovely ohsolovablekk requested a letters prompt where Sasuke and Sakura write to each other while he is travelling (postwar). But I thought it would be fun to collaborate on this one, so I've brought in one of my fave sasusaku prompters/writers.

arigatosasusaku is writing Sakura and she can be found at arigato-sasusaku dot tumblr dot com

I'll be writing Sasuke and my blog is merinxd dot tumblr dot com

All letters will be improv to make things more interesting and do not have prior planning. (Aside from the name!) Hope you enjoy this. It should be fun! :D

All replies can be accessed at our blogs :)

This will be updated as it's written.

xxx

**#[two months in] [sasuke 01]#**

_Dear Sakura,_

_It's been awhile since we last talked. How are you? How are Naruto and Kakashi?_

_It has been eight weeks since we last saw each other, but it feels longer. Things seem to be okay on my end. _

_Thankfully, I made it through the Land of Fire without incident, and enjoyed a brief time in the Land of Frost._

_I am now in the Land of Lightning. I thought, perhaps, that it might have been foolish to choose this as my first destination; but I want to face things head on while I'm out here; I want to do things differently to before._

_When I arrived in Kumogakure, I was wary, but the people surprised me…_

_It was strange, to be accepted by the public, and there was no resistance to my presence. I have officially been welcomed as a guest of the nation, and it seems to be going well._

_Of course, there are bridges to mend. I would be foolish to think otherwise. I am confident, however, that I will leave here successful._

_Naruto has proved himself right so far; the people of the shinobi world are starting to act differently. The leaders of this region reflect the change that Naruto speaks of, and I hope to see similar results in the Land of Earth, after solidifying my relationship here._

_I will remain in Lighting for as long as I need to, before moving through to the sound; I hope that it is sooner rather than later. _

_Before you ask of my travels there, I will apologise…_

_I cannot tell you where I am going, in the Land Sound, or how long I will be there. Though, I will say that Konoha has connections everywhere, and I am Konoha shinobi._

_I tell you all of this, Sakura, so that you know that I am safe. I want you to know that I have severed the dark connections of my past, and you and Naruto do not have to worry._

_Team seven is in my thoughts,_

_Send my regards,_

_Yours,_

_Sasuke_

_Ps. Tell Naruto that he better be training hard. I am. _


	2. Sakura Letter 01

**[Sakura 01]**

_Dear Sasuke, _

_It has, it feels like so much longer since you left, even though its only been a mere few months._

_But we're all good here, thank you. I'm sure Kakashi is regretting his acceptance of the Hokage seat already - though, as I'm sure you can remember, being early for appointments is like his idea of personal hell._

_Naruto is good too, an idiot, but good. I'm not sure how much longer I can cope with him buzzing with excitement at the prospect of Kakashi standing down. He's like a toddler on a sugar high, Sasuke… all the time. :( _

_But its nice that he's happy and finally getting what he's been working for all this time, I suppose. _

_I'm busy. Its amazing how many new medic nin students there are! I think the War really showed everyone what we can do but, of course, that means Shizune, Tsunade and I have our work cut out. Its a great experience though, I never thought I'd like teaching. _

_(Sai seems happy too. He's finding a lot more time for leisure which is good for someone like him, I think.)_

_I'm glad you're enjoying your travels - I'd love to see more of the world but here I am, sat in a cluttered office with nothing but paperwork to stare at, so please make the most of it! _

_You sound different since we last spoke, too. More relaxed or peaceful, maybe. Its comforting somehow but __ha, you know me too well when you assume I'll still worry about you…_

_Just be sensible, Sasuke, please. If anything happens, anything at all, just send a letter (like this) and, well, I don't know what __but we'll do something. _

_Sorry, I'm babbling and over a letter, how stupid._

_Kakashi and Sai send their regards, _

_Naruto says something insulting that I'm not going to repeat, _

_Stay safe, _

_Yours,_

_Sakura _

_P.s. Your bird nearly gave me a heart attack when it tapped on the shower door this morning. I don't know how it got in but at least Katsuya has manners… _


	3. Sasuke Letter 02

**#[four months in] [sasuke 02]#**

_Sakura, _

_I apologise for not replying sooner. I have been having success with the Raikage and have been busy implementing plans. I have spoken with the Hokage about my progress and he feels that it is okay for me to move on to my next destination. _

_Truthfully, I am writing to you after the fact, and am now in much cooler territory. I can tell you that I am in the Land of Frost and will be leaving once I have sorted some business. I may stay for a week or two, depending on how things turn out. I am completing an errand for the Leaf, this time, and will return to my own agenda following my success. _

_I can imagine what Naruto said, and will refrain from replying back. My replacement is of no interest to me, but I am glad that you are glad. Kakashi is probably as much of an idiot as Naruto, though I can't tell you why. Our Hokage can be frustrating to deal with, is all I will say. You can ask him yourself if you are curious, but the code does not permit me. _

_I am well, and think of home often. The world out here is very friendly, Sakura, and it is harder to deal with than expected. The people of Konoha get on my nerves - but they do not expect me to be more than I am?_

_Some of these people think that I'm a saint, or God, for helping them. I'm just…not used to it. _

_I apologise for piling onto you. However, I believe that you understand my aversion to chattering people; they are just very grating. _

_There isn't much more to tell you, aside from the fact I lack winter wear. I don't see why it is a matter of interest, but it is on my mind. I don't see the point in attaining more clothing due to my short stay. I imagine that you are happy to know that I am using the chakra warming technique you showed me. It would seem that I owe you one._

_I am writing the Dobe following this and would ask that you pass his letter on to him. It is not for your eyes, Sakura, and I ask you to respect that. _

_I will message again sooner this time. _

_It has been awhile since I heard your voice._

_What have you been up to? _

_Keep well,_

_Yours,_

_Sasuke _


	4. Sakura Letter 02

**#[five months in] [sakura 02]**

_Sasuke, _

_It's good to hear you're working closely with the Leaf; it makes it feel like you're not really on the other side of the world._

_Oh, he's not your replacement, I wish you would stop calling him that! Sai's actually quite fond of you, you know. Sometimes I think you two would get on better than you think. _

_I actually have some exciting news! Well, it's daunting actually. I've been put in for the Jounin exam and I've started training already. I was a little late with my application but I think Kakashi pulled some strings - even though I told him not to. The exam is soon actually and I've had to postpone some of the medic student's training which is a pain._

_It's weird to think I could be a sensei like Kakashi if I succeed. I dont think my students wouldnt be tied to posts or left for hours on end like we were, though. _

__I've been thinking about the past a lot recently - not so much the War or too much before that, but more like when we were young and couldnt climb trees. _Its strange to think how long ago that was, and how different things are now. _

_I kind of miss it, the simplicity. I miss us all being together at Ichiraku and how seriously we took catching Date-san's cat. Now, you're travelling the world, Naruto's training to be Hokage (who would have thought, ne?) and I might be a sensei if all goes to plan._

_I think it feels right though, somehow; like everything is finally falling into place. _

_Sort of._

_Anyway, I dont want to weigh down your hawk so I suppose I'll stop chattering. Which reminds me… Sasuke, if you could put up with me for all these years, you can deal with a few friendly villagers, dont you think? I know you probably feel uneasy but they mean no harm, I promise._

_I'll pass the letter on. Though, you've peaked my curiosity, I'll admit. I've also rolled up a scarf for your hawk to carry with this letter. Hinata (Hyuga) has found she has quite a talent for knitting and so I called in a small favour after reading your last letter. _

_…Not that I dont trust your medical skills, of course! Just in case._

_Yours, _

_Sakura_


	5. Sasuke Letter 03

**#[five and a half months in] [sasuke 03]#**

_Dear Sakura, _

_I am writing you as I move forward in my journey. I have completed my mission for Konoha, and find myself in the Village of the Hidden Sound. I am disguised as a wanderer, using genjutsu. What I am undertaking is not considered dangerous, however, it does require a degree of finesse. _

_I apologise that I can't say more… _

_Unfortunately, I will be unable to write for awhile, after this. I am not sure how long it will be, or how long I will be in this place, but I will update you as soon as I can. _

_It has been five and a half months now, and I am thinking of home; I have been thinking of you, sometimes. I wonder if you have been thinking the same…_

_I am not surprised to hear of your nomination for Jounin. I do not doubt that you will succeed while I am away. _

_Are you happy with your achievement? _

_I'm proud of your success, Sakura. It reminds me of when I thought you were incapable. I apologise for underestimating you. _

_You have been thinking of the past, and honestly, so have I. _

_I have been revisiting a lot of memories lately - some are good, while others are not. I don't feel the same now, when I remember, though; I can think freely, without guilt, or worry. _

_Lack of guilt does not mean that I am absolved from my sins, however. I still have a long way to go… _

_I apologise that I don't have more information to give you, or stories to tell. I have been eating rather bland food, and am missing real meals. Also, I have cut my hair - it was annoying._

_I will tell you, before I forget, that I received your gift. I will wear it with gratitude. _

_Please find enclosed a gift of my own. I hope this knife (procured on my travels) brings you luck. The holster is mine, that I give to you. Wear it with pride during your exam._

_Remember that your strength lies in persistence. I am certain that you will do well. _

_I will write when I am able._

_Sleep in between study - You're not an idiot. _

_Yours, _

_Sasuke_

_Ps. _

_I've decided that I don't want to go backwards._

_Will you move forward with me, Sakura?_


	6. Sakura Letter 03

**_#[7 months in] [sakura 03]_**

**_Dear Sasuke,_**

_I'm sorry that I haven't written sooner, I so wanted to after your last letter. _

_The Jounin selection process was more intense than I had expected and I barely had time to think until it was all over. I knew it would be a challenge, and I welcomed it, but I suppose it's just been a while since I've been in that sort of competitive environment. _

_But nonetheless you were right, I made it! I'm a Jounin now! I cant admit to heeding your advice about sleeping and studying but I kept it in mind! (if thats any consolation) and I appreciated the sentiment. Thank you for the knife too, I'm a little ashamed to say it became somewhat of a good luck token. It's become very special to me. _

_Anyway, it's been a week since it was made official and I still cant quite believe it… Naruto organised a "surprise" congratulations meal for me at Ichiraku, too. He might have succeeded in executing the surprise element had he not been giggling for the entire day like some sort of excited child. Baka. _

_Almost everyone was there - from the Konoha 11, I mean. It feels like everyone's in much higher spirits these days and it really was a great evening. Though, I cant lie and say it was perfect, there was an empty seat that would have truly made the night…_

_I miss you, Sasuke._

_I always do and I'm sure you know that. Recently though, I cant explain it but it just feels like you're just so far away. Do you feel far from home? Years ago, your absence was easier to push to the back of my mind; we were always searching for you, keeping tabs, despite the 3 years of silence._

_Now, with these letters, it feels like you're so close and somehow still so painfully far away. Though, I know its selfish to want you here when your journey is so important. Are you happy out there? I really hope you are._

_Finally, I'll always move forward with you. Whenever, at whatever pace. I'm here. _

_Sorry for the extra blotches of ink on the paper, Sai's bird probably isnt the best for postal deliveries. _

_Yours, _

_Sakura_

_P.s. I've included a picture of a potential genin team I'm to be assigned to. Can you tell who the moody boy on the right reminds me of?_


	7. Sasuke Letter 04

**#[7.25 months in] [sasuke 04]#**

_Sakura,_

_My journey is going well. I am currently in Ishigakure, where I am replenishing my supplies and gathering my wits. I am not sure if I will go to Wind as I had originally planned. The Hokage has contacted me in regards to a mission in Suna, and I feel that I must comply. I have received word from Gaara also, and I'm considering his offer. My journey would be cut short, where upon I would travel to Suna to complete a protection mission. I am not regretful about my travels, however. The people in this town are peaceful, just like the other places I have been to. _

_Sakura - I can say now that I believe. The shinobi world isn't the same as it once was. I can feel my perceptions are starting to shift. Though, I am still a pessimist._

_I don't have much to update you on, despite the time that we have not talked. I can only congratulate you on your success and tell you that I hope to rise in rank also, when I return. _

_To answer your other question, I do note the distance that I am from Konoha; I look at the map often, in fact. However, the years that I travelled without bonds were not as pleasant as these days. While I think of home, and of you, I do not feel far because this is the closest that I have been. _

_Before I could not understand your feelings, but now I will admit that I miss home._

_When I come back I hope to be healed. _

_I hope to become a reliable shinobi of the leaf, to see my friends, and if possible…talk with you. _

_I will send word when I arrive in Suna. Do not worry if you are unable to reply by this point. I wish you luck with your responsibilities. _

_Yours,_

_Sasuke_

_Ps. The photo does look familiar. Perhaps you can see the likeness of the girl beside the boy. She looks annoying._


End file.
